A Night's Romance
by Miguels-Lover
Summary: He's broken, hurt, damaged because of the rejection... What will happen to young Rei? A very short ReixKai story. Rated for Shounen-Ai or at least the idea of it.


Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters.

Okay, I should probably be honest with you all, I've never watched a Beyblade episode in my life, and I don't actually really know much about the plot in general either, all I know is that Rei and Kai are such a sweet couple, which I've discovered through other fanfictions that I've found, the main story that got me interested in this couple, which I highly recommend is:

'Meeting Mr and Mrs Hiwatari' by one of my favourite authors- shinigami tenshi

Um, by the way, the place where this is set is actually kinda my image of the town which I live near, ('cause I live away out in the hills,) so, just so you know and all.

Apologises for the title, I just wrote this, it's getting late, it's cold, dark and extremely windy, plus I just had a sudophen and some Pepsi- You try and think of a decent title in my situation! LOL!

**Warning**- This story contains Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, so if you don't like, please do not read, thank you!

Please read and review all, thank you!

A Night's Romance

He forced himself on, he had been walking for about an hour now, it would seem impossible to walk around such a small town for that amount of time, but the endless amount of darkened alleyways and mysterious dead-end roads supplied enough ground for him to cover.

He tightened his eyes shut, clenching his hands into tight fists as he winced, hurt by the words that continued to replay themselves over in his mind continuously, reminding him over and over again just what had happened not so long ago.

The angled droplets of heaven's tears continued to rain down on the pain-filled boy, their intensity and speed increased as the seconds passed, any normal person would definitely be searching for some kind of shelter from the plummeting waters, but him? No, he didn't care… It didn't matter, but then again, to him nothing really mattered now, not anymore, not after what had happened…

His tears started to mingle in with the rain that ran down his now-freezing cheeks, it was cold, wet and dark, _Just like my heart…_ he commented in his thoughts.

His sobs were now audible as the pain in his heart grew stronger, he just wanted it all to disappear, why did he have to have such feelings anyway? He never asked for this to happen to him! He never asked to be what he was! He never asked for all this pain, sorrow and hurt!

He remembered it all exactly, he had admitted it all, admitted his true love, his true sexuality but it had all just been thrown back at him, thrown by the one man he truly adored and loved with all his heart… Well now his heart was in shreds… And he didn't know if it would be repaired so easily, or even at all…

He gained his pace, his quick walk rapidly forming into a mid-jog then finally into a complete sprint. He ran like it was the last thing he could do on earth, he ran like that was all he had left to do, as the tears continued to freely fall down his pale face, his crow-black hair soaked and sticking to the his cheeks and forehead.

Suddenly, as he made his way down another one of the long, dark and depressing alleyways that he had passed through so many times before, his sprint was ceased as he felt his foot trip in a deep puddle, sending him flying downwards, smashing against the ground painfully as he whimpered quietly.

Although, instead of pulling himself back up to his feet, he remained there, his sobs increasing in volume once more as he laid his face against the cobbled stone ground, it was so cold and wet, but it didn't matter to him, all he wanted to do was curl up and lie there, all on his own, with no one else, separated from the world around him forever….

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard in the distance, but they were nearing the golden-eyed broken boy speedily.

He didn't care though…

Just at that moment, a hand touched his shoulder causing him to immediately tense, "P-please… Just leave me alone… I just wanna die…"

"But I won't let you," a familiar voice countered, the voice was confident and even seemed to have a slight edge of smugness to it, yet he could sense that there was a hint of concern in it too.

"K-Kai…?" he questioned, turning his head slightly to get a glimpse at the blue-haired boy beside him.

Kai nodded softly, as he kneeled down beside the other boy, "I'm sorry Rei, I never meant those things I said, I was just in shock… I mean, I've always liked you too, but I never thought you liked me back… So I guess I was just a little surprised and… scared…" he explained, his voice had dramatically softened, as was the same for his expression, although Rei could see by the look in his eyes that he was actually quite scared or worried for some reason or another.

"Don't w-worry…" the weak boy reached out, placing his hand on Kai's cheek lightly, as Kai smiled back placing _his_ hand on top of Rei's.

Suddenly, Rei's hand slipped off the handsome boy's face, as he fainted from the sheer exhaustion and from the pain of the fall, leaving a panic-stricken Kai with his eyes wide, his crimson orbs gleaming with worry and fear, "Rei?" he called desperately.

He pulled the other boy close, hugging him protectively, "Rei… I'll never let go of you… I'll always protect you… I'll always be there for you…" he said softly, brushing a few wet strands of hair off his wet forehead, gently kissing him, before standing up, carrying Rei's unconscious form in a bridal style, "Rei… I love you…" he finished, before making his way back to the team's flat.


End file.
